Broken Road
by Kassandra Nova Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year rolls around strange things are happening. Not only is he bound to a strange magical creature he has never heard of, but he's bound to his Potions master as well.
1. who the bloody Hell are you?

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I'M not J. K. Rowling and if I was I surely wouldn't be writing this crap. I'd be off somewhere spending all the lovely money I would be making. But alas I am making nothing for my work, what a depressing thought.

on a side note, this story does contain slash and if you don't like well then boo hoo for you cause I don't really care !

" Blah" talking, 'blah' thoughtsr

**Chapter 1: Who the Bloody hell are you?**

Nevaeh Noel Amethyst Bronwen Griffin walked with her head down avoiding the questioning eyes following her every move. She steeled herself against the whispered questions, she surely should have been used to it all by now. After the sudden death of her parents all that was left were questions. Where would she go, who would care for her now? Her parents had no living relatives, It seems Neveah was alone in the world.

Of course her parents had made sure to give her all their worldly possessions, lot of good that did her. For weeks she had mourned her parents death, afraid of what the feature held. Then the wills were read, Nevaeh had Godfathers, four to be exact and they were all willing to house and care for the young girl. If only a young girl she was.

Neveah was special, more special then most. Neveah was the last Heavenly Wolf. Heavenly wolves were the rarest of creatures, created by Merlin himself. Back when good and evil witches and wizards were feared by non-magical people(muggles), Merlin had captured an evil yet powerful wizard family. He fused their blood with that of a werewolf and a veela, along with his own blood, thus creating the Heavenly wolf.

Heavenly wolves were powerful beasts with characteristics of all 3 of its counterparts. They transform on the full moon, but the process was not painful like that of the werewolf and it began at birth. All H. W.'s are born on a full moon, and it was said that only one female would ever be born. Heavenly wolves have four to six bonded, a lifemate(soulmate), a protector, a teacher, a wolfmate(to transform with), a calmer and/or a comforter.

A heavenly wolves bonded were always marked, and each mark was special to the wolf they are bonded to. They are sly, cunning creatures, with a michevious side. Their senses were heightened ten times that of a human. They found their bonded through smell when they turned 16. Once their lifemate was found they become very possive and protective. Jealousy was also a big problem. Though with only one female to be born, Neveah did not have much to go on.

The young girl kept walking, unaware of the people around her. Neveah was going to begin the year at Hogwarts, though being was not really the right world, she was transferring in the middle of the school year. Her Godfather Lucius Malfoy was taking her in. Neveah was due at the Three Broomsticks any moment now.

When she entered the Three Broomsticks everyone looked up. Neveah had long black hair, pale skin and she was smaller then most people. Her eyes were a dark red color, much the color of fresh spilt blood. Neveah looked around quickly spotting Lucius Malfoy.

" Hello Mr. Malfoy." Neveah spoke quietly.

" Nevaeh, I take it the journey was safe?" came the cold voiced reply.

" Yes if course."

" Good, the Headmaster was very surprised to head about you. He had not heard of your parents death nor of your birth." Lucuis motioned for Neveah to sit.

" I've done my best to stay out of the media's radar. I look far to much like my parents for me to be safe." Nevaeh sat turning to face the older man. Lucius gently, but firmly grabbed her chin, looking into her blood red eyes.

" The remarkable thing is how much you look like the Dark Lord. Your eyes are is cold, and Harsh as his are. And your face is as hard as stone. The emotionless mask always in place. If I did not know any better, I would say you were his daughter. You are his spitting image."

Neaveh ripped her chin from his grasp, glaring at the blonde. " I am nothing like Tom Riddle, and I never will be. The fact that our appearances are similar is strictly coincidence. I have no intention of following the sick bastard." Lucius frowned.

" He will not be pleased. You are very powerful, perhaps more so then my Lord himself. With you on his side he would be unstoppable." Neveah's eyes narrowed in anger.

" Never will I lower myself to bowing to any one. Especially a half-blood who denounces other half-bloods. Voldermort is nothing." Lucius frowned.

" We will talk no more of this. The Headmaster is waiting for us now." The two left the Three Broomsticks and made their way to Hogwarts. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was indeed waiting for them.

" Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Griffin, Mr.Malfoy. Dinner is about to be begin. Shall we go? Neveah can be sorted there. As you requested Mr. Malfoy, Neveah's school things are here waiting to be put in her rooms." They entered the Great Hall to be surrounded with silence. The Headmaster lead them to the teachers table, where Professor Mcgonagall was waiting with the sorting hat.

" Students and staff, we have a transfer student coming to us from Switzerland. I would like you to meet Neveah Noel Amethyst Bronwen Griffin. She will be sorted now." Neveah walked to where the headmaster was waiting. She turned to face the students and they gasped when she looked up. Her blood red eyes swept across the room, as the hat was placed on her head the room erupted in chatter.

' Ahh a transfer student, not to late in the year either. Where to put you? Quite a thirst for knowledge and a need to prove yourself. You're loyal and rather brave. You have many traits similar to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffndor. But where to put you? You are very cunning and rather sly. I do believe I know where to put you.' "Slytherin!"

Dumblefore smiled " Neveah your table is right over there, please join them." The young girl walked over to the table and took a seat next to a pale blonde boy.

" Excuse me but you look so familiar." Neveah smirked.

" Many believe I resemble He-who-must-not- be-named. Though I myself do not see it." The boy who asked the question eyes widened,

"Your eyes are so different, red like blood."

"Thank you for mentioning the obvious. Now may I ask who you are?"

"Names Zabini, Blasie Zabini. And you would be?"

" Neveah Noel Amethyst Bronwen Griffin." The boy smiled.

" You're Neveah the Heavenly wolf. I've head rumors of your birth. Around the same time as mine."

" Never heard of your birth sadly." Zabini smirked.

" Sense of humor you've got there." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Are you done talking yet? I'm growing rather tired of this dull converstation." Zabini was shocked.

" Rather rude are we?"

" Not rude, honest there is a difference. And to be honest you are not very interesting." Zabini glared are the newest slytherin.

" Obviously your parents never taught you any manners:

"Nor did yours, so kindly stop talking." Zabini was not about to take anymore.

" Who died and made you queen of Hogwarts?" Draco sighed.

"Zabini, as amusing as this is, I do not wish to sit here and listen to you babble on to Neveah. So please do shut up." Zabini closed his mouth with an audible click.

"Neveah, if you would kindly do the same. Though you are new I will let you know now, I am Draco Malfoy. My wishes do not go unfulfilled." Neveah stood up.

"Sadly I obey no one." With that said She walked out of the Great Hall.

**well, first chapter out of the way what a relief. Now The whole relationship thing might not surface for a few chapters but it will come I promise. Just give it time. Now I have the entire story written and the squel is in the works, Its just a matter of me typing and uploading which sucks cuz it means work and Im lazy. But Lately my muses have been pushing me to get this story out so who knows. Enjoy the read! And please Read and Review, This is my first story so im only aiming for 5 reviews for an update**


	2. Vampires, werewolfs, and Bonded, Oh my!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making money for this, though it would be amazing if I was. Sadly I'm just a poor 19 year old.

"Talking" 'thoughts'

**Chapter 2 : Vampires, werewolves and Bonded, OH MY!**

The Next morning Neveah was the last to arrive at breakfast. People began to stare and whisper as she moved to the slytherin table. Neveah growled when the only available seat was next to Draco. She sat down well aware of the smirk on his lips. The next few weeks went by with Neveah and Draco fighting often. It was exactly one month after Neveah's arrived when things began to change.

It was her first full moon at Hogwarts, and she still had not found her wolfmate, causing an irritated girl. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when things began.

Two girls were talking inapporiately about Professor Lupin and talking rather loudly at that. " What I wouldn't give to be in a room alone with him."

"Oh I know he's so deliciously yummy." Neveah growled low in her throat.

"Hmm... imagine the man with nothing on waiting to pleasure you." Neveah Stood up.

"Kindly stop talking about my bonded!" The girl growled out.

" Why should we?"

" If you do not I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands. Heavenly wolves are very protective of their bonded." The girls continued to talk and Neveah lunged for them. Before reaching them Professor Lupin and Draco caught her around the waist.

"Please refrain from killing in my class room blood stains dont mix with the new floor." Neveah continued to growl, even after Lupin tried to calm her.

" Nevaeh Noel Amethyst Bronwen Griffin, a Slytherin does not act this way. We show no emotion and plot revenge. Now sit down." Neveah turned to him and Growled.

"Go away!"

"No I'd rather stay. I quite like it here." Neveah's eyes began to darken in anger. The blood red color was so dark it looked black. The girls kept talking paying no attention to the angry wolf. The room began to shake as Neveah lost control of her magic. Before Draco and Remus could stop her, she transformed.

Before them stood a pure white wolf with crimson eyes. Neveah once again lunged for the girls, who were now freightened. A hand stopped her from biting them. Neveah knew it was her lifemate, for he was the only one who could stop her. The hand dropped on to her back and began to pet her gently.

Within Minutes Neveah's tail was thumping happily on the floor, obviously enjoying the petting. "If I had known this was all it took to calm you down I would have done it sooner." The girl quickly transformed into her human form, and without looking up she bolted. Leaving everyone confused.

Neveah wasted no time getting to her tower and flooing to her Godfather Xavier's house, both Lucius and Xavier had fought tooth and nail as to who her legal guardian would be. In the end, they had become joint guardians. She sat down on the sitting room couch heavily. Within minutes a house elf appeared.

"Mistress Neveah. you is home! You is home early! Master will be most surprised, we is not expecting you until the full moon."

"Yes Tinky I know. I was having a problem and came home to think. Is Xavier sleeping?"

" Yes Mistress, He was out hunting last night. Master was ever so hungry."

" Good, do not wake him Tinky" The house elf nodded and disappeared. Neveah sat curled in her favorite chair, simply thinking.

' Draco Malfoy, of all people, is my lifemate. Why him? It will never work... But gods does he smell delicious... vanilla with a hint of something spicy. And Professor Remus Lupin is my wolfmate, I knew it was him, the smell of juniper and pine was so strong. Only 3 bonded to go and at least one is at Hogwarts, I can smell him..'

Neveah was so lost in thought she didn't hear Xavier come into the room. " Neveah what are you doing home? The full moon isn't until this weekend."

"A couple of girls were talking badly about my wolfmate. I was upset and transformed. My life mate stopped me from biting them and I ran." Xavier was confused.

"Why did you run?"

"My lifemate is Draco Malfoy." Xavier laughed.

" Lucius will be most pleased to hear that. He was one of your Fathers bonded." Neveah was shocked.

"I never knew that."

"Lucius tried to hide the fact from many mainly to save his reputation. After all the Ice God of Slytherin couldn't very well be seen as the caring comforter of a gently Heavenly wolf. No one would follow his orders and he would lose his tough guy act." Neveah giggled.

" Draco doesn't like me. We seem to fight at least once a day."

" Oh sure he does. He was taught to hide emotions, so he doesn't seem weak. I guarantee that things would change if you talked to him. Lucius is more openly caring then he used to be." Neveah snorted.

" When I first met Lucius he mentioned something about me joining the Dark Lords ranks, He seemed displeased that I wouldn't join."

" Lucius is a spy for the light side. He is probably relieved that his goddaughter will not be in harms way." Neveah smiled at her godfather." Does anyone know you are here Neveah?"

" Well no, I just kinda left. I was upset." She said sheepishly.

" Neveah, you know better then that." Xavier said with a stern look. He grabbed some powder and threw it in the fire calling out " Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" The headmaster's head appeared in the green flames.

" Xavier, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

" Neveah is here with me."

"Ahh, good to know. Young Mr. Malfoy came to me and appeared quite concerned about her." Neveah Snorted again.

" She will be returning shortly."

"Very well." The Headmaster's head left the fire.

"Now, Neveah about Draco..."

" Xavier why can't I just pretend he's not my mate?"

" No you can not do that, you will tell him before Halloween or I will tell him for you." Neveah sighed and flooed back to her rooms. Dumbledore was waiting for her.

" Miss Griffin you have been excused from your afternoon classes today. I told your professors you were ill. And you will have two nights of detention for leaving the school. Tonight is with Professor Lupin, tomorrow night with Professor Snape. They begin at 8 o'clock. Do not be late." With out another word, Dumbledore was gone.

Neaveah growled and moved towards her room. On her way she saw a door with Remus' name. She would have knocked but she knew that was just letting his afternoon class out. She continued down the hallway, only to see that the room next to hers had Draco's name on the door.

Neveah groaned and began to bang her head against the door. " Ahem" the voice stopped her. " I'm sure that is painful, so why don't you stop and we can talk about it."

"Hello, Professor Lupin." He chuckled.

" Call me Remus."

" Then you may call me Noel, I find Neveah to be rather dull, and boring. You room is right there you know."

" I know. Care to tell me which bonded I am?"

" Wolfmate."

" Ahh, very nice. The full moon is on Friday, only 5 days away."

" Yes I should warn you, that I become, rather active as it comes closer, and sometimes I become angry." Remus smiled.

" I become rather tired and worn out as it comes."

"What are pair we are." The two smiled at each other.

" Care to explain why you were banging you head against the door?"

"My godfather is forcing me to tell my lifemate, he is my mate before Halloween." Remus smiled at the young girl.

" Draco will certainly be pleased."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been looking at you far to often since you arrived." Neveah blushed. " When do you plan to tell him?"

Considering the Halloween feast is in two weeks, soon I guess."

" It'll work out. Don't worry." Remus said placing a comforting arm around the young girl.

Special thanks to my first reviews :

**Deired: **Thanks for the advice! I was hoping this was a new plot and not one that has been used often.

**Sarahantifany: **Zabini was a Character from HP, but not one mentioned alot. As for giving you names, I have quite a few I'm not using and would be happy to help you out. Just let me know when the story is up and I would be happy to take a look at it.

**Queen Zephore Yami:** Umm thanks I think.

**AN: As you can tell I didn't wait for 5 reviews, though a girl can hope cant she? Anywho, Please do review, and feel free to flame, cuz I dont care, I just like feeling special. And Maybe, though I promise nothing, another chapter will be up, by this weekend, if not definately next week. Adios, and keep on truckin.**


	3. Oh the Cleverness of you!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Harry Potter, and If I did all hell would break loose.

("talking", 'thoughts')

**A/N:** Don't like slash, thats ok, I havent gotten to that point yet, but be warned I will.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh The Cleverness of You**

The next day Neveah tried to avoid Draco as much as possible. When Neveah walked into the potions class room for her detention with Snape, the smell of rosewood and other herbs was overwhelming. Noel sat down and waited for the potions master.

"You will begin by rearranging the ingredients shelf." Snape snapped out.

"Pro...Professor?" Snape turned around quickly.

"What?" Neveah looked down.

" I hate to burden you, but you are my teacher." Snape looked at the young girl with confusion.

" Why are you telling me this? I know I am your teacher, I am also your head of house? Why are you telling me something I am already quite aware of? Are you ill? Must I call the blasted school nurse? Or is it simply stupidity that made you talk?" Neveah flushed with embarrassment.

" No sir, that's not what I meant. You are one of my bonded, my teacher to be precise." Snape rolled his eyes.

" I should have seen this coming. Rearrange the shelf and I will gather my things for the move." Neveah nodded and a few hours later she was showing Serverus to their current home. A portrait of a baby wolf was guarding the entrance.

" The password is Moon though I am sure it will change."

"How clever." Neveah glared at the older man.

"If you haven't got anything nice to say, then simply do not say anything."

"Are you sure you aren't really a Gryffindor?" Neveah's face curled in disgust.

" I assure you I am a Slytherin. Would you like me to prove it?"

"No, that is quite all right." Once inside the tower, Neveah was surprised to the Draco Malfoy, sitting in the common room. Remus came up behind her.

" He wanted to talk to you, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He's worried, talk to him. I'll show Severus to his room." Before leaving the room Remus shoved Neveah towards the couch Draco was sitting on.

"Hello Draco."

"Neveah" She sat down next to him.

"Please call me Noel, Neveah is much to prissy for a name." The boy nodded and they fell silent. They were silent for a while before Draco spoke.

" I was worried about you."

"Why is that?"

" Since you've come to Hogwarts, you've captivated me. I don't know why, but I feel that I belong to you, that we belong together. I know we don't really know each other, we've barely even talked, but for some odd reason I need you... And I think you need me to. I really want to see where this could lead." Noel smiled at the blonde boy.

" I agree with you." Draco's face lit up with a smile."

"There's a hogsmeade trip with weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Noel's face fell.

" I would love to but the full moon is on Friday."

"Oh, well, maybe another time? We will figure something out." He smiled at her again " I'd better go, don't want to get a detention."

"All right." Draco stood up and moved towards the portrait. He turned around and walked back to Noel. "What's wrong...?"

The boy hugged her. "Goodnight Noel, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Draco."

The next two days Draco and Noel spent time getting to know each other. Noel spent time getting to know her bonded as well. On the day of the full moon Noel woke up feeling very tired, and went looking for Remus.

"Remmy?"

"Bedroom!" The werewolf was laying on his bed obviously in pain. Noel got in the bed and cuddled up to the man.

"Remus do you think Moony will accept Nova?"

" Noel who is Nova?"

"Nova is the name of my wolf form."

"Where did it come from?" Noel looked off into space for a moment before answering.

" When Father, and Papa found out they were going to have a baby, they of course began to discuss names. Papa was rather fond of the name Nova, though Father thought it was ludicrous to name a baby Nova. So they decided that they would name the baby's wolf form Nova. When I was old enough to understand Father would tell me how I got the name Nova. I loved the name, simply because my papa gave it to me. I just can't stop using it. It's all I have left of papa."

When she had finished there were tears in her eyes. After a moment of silence Noel turned to Remus. " Do you think Moony will accept Nova?"

"Of course he will. I'm sure they will become fast friends." The next morning Noel was sore when she woke up. She could barely keep her eyes open. The strong smell of vanilla surrounded her, Draco was there.

" Morning Draco." The boy smiled

"Good morning, how do you feel?"

" I'm tired. Sometimes I hate transforming, I feel sorry for Remus, at least for me its not painful, just draining."

"Feeling up to a little breakfast in bed?" Noel opened her eyes slightly to look at Draco.

"If I had the energy to move."

"Ahh, not to worry all you have to do is swallow." He climbed on the bed and began to feed Noel her breakfast. When she was done, he spelled the tray away. "Now, its time for you to rest, we do Have classes on Monday." He moved to get up.

"Please stay Draco." He laid down next to her, and before long they were both asleep. That's how Remus found them the next morning. Severus joined him in the door way.

"They compliment each other well. Where he is dark she is light and where she is dark he is light. They look good together." Remus smirked.

"Why Severous, I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Neither did I."

A while later, Draco was the first to wake, Noel not long after him. "Good morning Love." Noel blushed.

"Good morning Draco. Sleep well?"

"You have no idea." He kissed the top of her head as he got out of the bed.

"I suppose we should go to breakfast before its over." Noel sighed

"Oh all right."

The next week was uneventful. It was Friday afternoon and classes were finally over for the week. Remus and Noel were rearranging the D.A.D.A class room, when a larger scruffy dog bounded into the room. Remus' smile got bigger.

"Padfoot my old friend. Go ahead change, Noel knows about you." The dog was suddenly a man.

"Moony you look good."

"As do you Sirius"

"And who is this lovely creature over here?"

"Nevaeh Griffin, the Heavenly wolf." The dark haired man's eyes became wider.

" The Heavenly wolf?"

"Yes, Padfoot." Noel regarded the man with her emotionless mask in place.

"I'm going to find Draco. I'll see you in our rooms Remus." The young girl walked out.

"Rooms?"

"I'm her wolfmate."

Sirius grinned,"What have you been up to Moony?" And the two men began to catch up.

Meanwhile Noel was walking around aimlessly. The sent of her newest bonded was still fresh in her mind. There was a great build up of need inside Noel. Having not marked any of her bonded, the wolf in her was feeling caged. Like she was denying who she was.

Noel quickly ran to the castle, and rushed up to her tower. When she got there Remus and Sirius were playing a game of wizard's chess and she could sense Severous in his room. Remus looked up at the noise she had made. When he saw her frantic face, he become worried.

"Noel what's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Another Chapter done, More reviews I hope and another Chapter soon, So far I think I've been good at updating. **

**Starlight1: If you are still confused let me know, cuz I will be happy to clarify it all for you. Im sure you arent the only one confused**

**Rebecca: Thanks for taking the time to review, though I was rather confused by it. For it was neither positive nor Negative, and I found it was rather lacking. And as for the 'Mary sue comment' why read if you obviously don't like 'Mary sure' stories. Next time if you simply must review please say something helpful and not useless. I find useless comments are a waste of both your time and mine. Thanks!**

**Until we meet again my friends! RR!**


	4. The wolf in me

**Disclaimer: **After 4 Chapters I still don't own Hp.

"Talking" 'Thought'

* * *

**Chapter 4:The wolf in me**

I need to mark you, both of you now."

"Noel?"

" The wolf in me, feels like I'm denying who I am. I haven't marked anyone yet, and I need to. It's draining me." Remus and Sirius nodded at her, and Noel sighed in relief.

"Call, Dumbledore, we need a witness. Call Severus as well.Find Draco to." Within minutes Severus, Dumbledore and Draco had arrived.

"What is going on?"

"I am marking my bonded sir. The wolf in me needs to do it."

"Alright, continue" Noel approached Remus first.

" Do you acceptt that you are my bonded?"

"Yes."

Noel moved his shirt off his shoulder, and mumbled something, waving her hand over his skin. A medium sized tear drop appeared, inside it was a small 'w'. The 'w' was white and the rest of the tear drop was black.

Noel continued the process with Severus, Sirius and Draco. " The letter inside the mark determines what bonded you are. If your soulmate should happen to touch you. The mark will burn. Much like this."

Noel touched Draco. "Bloody hell Noel, that kills." Without warning Noel bit Draco's mark causing him to cry out in pain. Just as suddenly it stopped hurting. The bit wound healed and left what would later become a permanent scar.

When she pulled away Draco was stunned. Noel stumbled a little and fell into Sirius. "Wow, that was just wow." Draco said with a smile. Noel closed her eyes, overcome with fatigue.

" I need to rest. I'm suddenly very tired."

"Draco take Noel to her room to rest. I suggest all of you rest as well, that way your bodies will have time to adjust to the new magic coursing though you."

When Noel woke the next morning, she could feel Draco next to her. "Noel are you awake?" She shivered as he whispered in her ear.

" Mmhmm." His arms found their way around Noel.

"How do you feel?"

"Little bit tired, but other wise I'm fine."

" Good, I'm sure the others feel the same way."

"How are you feeling Draco?"

"Good... Noel why didn't you tell me I was your life mate? Your soulmate?"

"I didn't want to scare you off." Draco kissed her cheek.

"I have feelings for you Noel, and I want to see where this could take us. I wouldn't have run away from you." Noel smiled at him.

" Good, now how about we have a family breakfast?"

"I suppose that would be alright?"

(This next part is all telepathy, I'll try to make it as painless as I can)

Noel Remmy.

Remus Noel? that you?

Noel Yes, the mind link is part of the bond we share.

Remus Interesting, was there something you wanted?

Noel A family breakfast.

Remus Have you asked the others?

Noel No, Hold on. Sirius, Severous, Draco!

Severus : Hello:

Draco +Yes love+

Sirius -What the bloody hell-

Noel Family breakfast in the common room, in 30 mins. and Yes you

all must be there.

Remus They will, don't worry.

Noel left the the link, as Draco kissed the top of her head. As they began to get ready, Noel became lost in thought.

"You're missing a bonded."

" How do you know that?"

"Well Heavenly wolves have 4 main bonded. A teacher, a soulmate, a proctector

and a wolfmate. But some wolves have different bonded, a clamer, or a comforter. You get upset easily and tended to react with out thinking. A clamer would help with that."

"Who could it be?"

"Maybe someone you have yet to meet. Don't worry you'll find him."

"How do you know its a male?"

"Males are generally stronger then females, making them better to bond with." Noel nodded.

"Are you sure you aren't my teacher?"

" Noel, you with severous, that just doesnot seem possible." Noel laughed.

"Get up you git, it's time to meet the others for breakfast." The two teens got dressed and headed to the common room. They were the first to arrive, within minutes the 3 adults stumbled in. Once they sat down, Noel began to smirk.

" Ok, I give what do you know?" Noel glanced at Remus and Sirirus

"Oh nothing." She continued to look amused as they began to eat, Severus became sick of it and threw his fork down.

"Bloody hell, just tell us already."

"Remus and Sirius are soulmates." Remus was shocked.

" How did you know?"

" I can feel your bond. It's rather strong. As for you Severus, your soulmate is my last bonded. So do find him soon." Severus began to mumble under his breath. "And no Severus you can't get out of this now, and stop cursing."

The potions master glared at the girl. " What a nice family gathering this was, we shall do it again and soon." The group smiled back at her except for Severus. Draco stood up and grabbed Noel's hand.

"We're going to get ready for class now."

"The blonde boy dragged Noel to ther room. " Now Noel being 6th years we'll have different scheudules. We won't always be together. Are you going to be able to handle the seperation?"

"I'll be ok as long as it's only a couple of hours. Besides we'll be able to communitcate with the mind link. "

"Good I was rather worried. I didn't want another incident like the one in D.A.D.A." Noel blushed.

"Well let's go then love, we have potions first and you know how Severus can be." The two teens grabbed their school bags and headed to class. When they arrived, there were only two empty seats, one next to Blaise Zabini and the other next to Harry potter.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know this Chapter's a little confusing, but I had trouble making it all fight and less confusing let me know it you need more help understanding. The next chapter should be a little more exciting, atleast I hope it is. Please Read and Review. I like reviews they make me feel special. Thanks for the Reviews so far.**


	5. Of all the stupid things you've done

**Disclaimer:** I've really got to stop parading around like Im J.K. Rowling, I'm going to get caught one of these days.

"talking" 'thought' :telepathy:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Of all the stupid things you've done.**

Noel pushed Draco towards the Slytherin side of the room and sat next to Harry. The class room was full of chatter, until snape entered the room. "You are brewing a truth serum, the ingredients are on the board, along with the directions. Your partner is the person next to you. Begin."

Harry turned to Noel with a sneer worthy of a Slytherin. " Since we are paired together you had better go get the ingredients." Noel nodded, and stood up. As she was leaving she heard Harry whisper to Ron." Paired with a bloody Slytherin, a junior Death Eater no doubt. She'll probably make try to kill me or something." Noel growled as she got what they needed and sat back down. "It took you long enough." Harry said with a sneer.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a junior death eater. Voldermort killed my parents, that's why I came to Hogwarts. You shouldn't judge people simply because they are in a certain house." Harry was shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry..."Noel interrupted him.

"Don't even say it." Across the room Draco was eyed the pair wearily. When potions was over Draco rushed to Noel.

"Noel is everything al right?"

"I've been better. Can we just go to class?"

"Sure." The blonde grabbed her hand and they walked to Care of Magical Creatures. Later that Afternoon the couple had their first time apart. Draco went to muggle studies and Noel went to Ancient Runes. Noel sat in her class bored and slightly angry when a voice interrupt ted her thoughts.

(Severus) : Noel:

(Noel) Severus? What's wrong?

(Severus) :The Dark lord called me, I am there now and I didn't want you to worry.:

(Noel) Severus if you do not tell him what you are bonded to, and he hurts you, I will not hesitate to kill him.

(Severus) : I can not tell him Noel, he'll expect me to bring him to you.

(Noel) We'll worry about that later

Noel growled causing the rest of her class mates to look at her.

(Noel) Remus, you will leave class now and come to Ancient runes to get me. Then we will get Draco and then Sirius.

(Remus) Right now?

(Noel) Yes.

A few minutes later Remus was at the class room door. "Professor, I need Noel." The teacher turned to the girl in question.

"All right, you may go Noel, you have the homework. It's due on Friday." Noel got up and met Remus at the door. They then went to the muggle studies class room to pick Draco up.

" Sirius said he would meet us at the tower." The group was silent as they reached the tower, and the silence continued until Sirius appeared.

"Severus was called by the Dark Lord. He is supposed to be telling the man he is bound to me, So he is not harmed. We will be waiting for him." As they waited Noel began to pace. It was around Dinner time when Severus arrived back at the castle, unharmed.

"He wants to meet you Noel. I am to bring you to the next meeting."

"And when is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Anxious was he?" Noel said with a smirk. "Very well. It's time Voldermort, Remus and Sirius stop flinching, and I have a little talk."

"You can't be serious, Noel."

"I'm dead serious Draco, this is the only way." There was a tense silence.

"Let's all go to dinner, shall we. Severus I was wondering how you feel about dating a younger man." The man looked surprised by the question.

"If the difference wasn't more then a few years, I would have no problem with it. Why do you ask?" Noel smiled at the man.

"Oh no reason." The next day it took forever for Noel to convince the others to leave her alone. "Loves, Nothing is going to happen at Hogwarts. I'll be fine."

"Noel are you sure?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Apart from getting blown up by Neville Longbottom or hexed by someone, nothing is going to happen." After classes Noel went back to the tower to prepare for her meeting with the Dark Lord. Noel quickly donned a robe with the crest of Merlin, who created Heavenly wolves back in the day.

She also wore the protective necklace her parents had given her once. She met Severus in his office. " Shall we go?" Noel asked pulling on a blood red traveling cloak, making sure to pull the hood over her head. Within minutes the pair was at the temporary Death Eater head quarters.

Voldermort was surrounded by his death eaters, who had just finished kissing his robes. "Nice of you to join us Severus, and you brought a little friend as well." The man motioned for Severus to bow at his feet. Severus moved to do so, but was quickly stopped by Noel.

"You bow to no one." She whispered to him.

"Severus do I need to punish you?" The man raised his wand. Noel pushed the cloaks hood off her head.

"You will not harm him." Voldermort Sneered at the girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Noel pushed her cloak off.

" I am Nevaeh Noel Amethyst Bronwen Griffin. The Heavenly Wolf. Severus Snape is my bonded, if you hurt him I will not hesitate to kill you bare handed." The Dark Lord and his death eaters began to laugh.

"Like you could stop me." The young girl's glare turned dangerous and her voice was filled with venom when she spoke.

"Try me." The group stopped laughing. "Crucio!" Voldermort yelled throwing the curse at Severus. The curse seemed to bounce off him. "Crucio!" The next one went for Noel, but the same thing happened.

"You have no power over me. I don't fear you."

"Will you join me? Together we can control the world. You could have anything you ever dreamed of. People would bow down before you."

Noel scowled. "Never, I bow to no one, especially a Muggle born like you. I know who you really are Thomas Riddle."

"Don't call me that." Noel chuckled.

"You are powerful, no one can deny that. But you are not what you say you are.You Tom Riddle are half muggle. You are weak, and shall pay for what you have done. You are no match for me Riddle, nor for Harry Potter."

"What do you want of me?"

"Straight to the point I see. You will not harm Severus Snape. Nor can you harm anyone with my mark, for they are protected with the most ancient magic, which you have never understood. You will be defeated Tom, there is no question about that. As for when, it won't be long now. And as for your pathetic followers, they will not be able to escape Azkaban this time. With that said, Severus and I will be leaving." Noel grabbed Severus hand and they port keyed back to Hogwarts.

Once they were safely inside the castle, inside the tower, Severus turned to Noel. "What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You could have been killed, you could have killed both of us."

"He can't touch you Severus I won't let him."

"You can't protect everyone, its not possible. You can't tell the world when Voldermort will die. You aren't the Saviour of the wizard world. You can't play God. I Know the man hurt you, but it's not for you to seek revenge. It's no for anyone but Harry Potter. What you did tonight was beyond stupid. You could have killed us all. Next time think before you act."

Severus turned and entered the tower common room. Noel Slowly took off her robe and folded it, leaving it out side the portrait. She began to walk not really knowing where she was going. Noel was brought out of her daze, when she heard a voice in her Head.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for an update. Been busy. Hope you like it. It didn't come out quite the way I had wanted. But what can ya do? I should be updating more often, with the holidays coming around. If I can drag the computer away from my sister, when she comes down for a visit. I am Loathing the day she comes. Back to writting for me. As always Read and review. I just might give you a present if I get some nice reviews.Ya never know. Peace out. 


	6. Relations of an unknown kind

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own most of the characters I write about, so I dont get paid to write about them. I do own a few things though and if you steal them you will face my wrath!

"Talking" 'Thoughts'

**A/N: **I changed a few things from the book, and it was mainly for my amusement so I dont care what you think. And Sirius is very much alive and a very free man.. Slash is mentioned, and look for more in up coming chapters. You don't like it, well then Boo hoo for you stop reading.

* * *

**Chapter 6:Relations of an Unknown kind**

'Hello Neveah, I was wondering when you would come this way.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Godric Gryffindor my dear.'

'How is it you can talk to me? I'm not the Heir of Gryffindor.' The voice in her head laughed slightly.

'No you aren't my dear, but you are the Heir of Merlin himself, his last direct descendant, which in turn makes you my direct descendent as well. You see Merlin is the father of all who are magical, you can trace every Witch or Wizard back to Merlin. After a few generations, Witches and wizards began to marry muggles, and its all very confusing. But to make it simple, we were Merlins great great great Grandchildren, the founders of Hogwarts I mean. Making us in turn, related, though I'm not sure what we would be called.'

'I know what happened tonight Noel.' The girl turned around to see his portrait, she sat down across from it.

'All of it? How?'

'Yes dear, I am a portrait we can do remarkable things. And I understand where you are coming from'

'What was I thinking? I'm so stupid.'

'Noel, you wanted to hurt the man who hurt you. These things happen' Noel sighed

'Godric why did you and Salazar stop talking?' The man in the portrait chuckled.

'It was more like a lover's spat and he took off. We made up later.' Noel laughed and they were silent for a while.'You're longing to see your mate, why don't you go to him?'

'I'm punishing my self for my actions earlier.'

'Did you know that I was a Heavenly wolf? Salazar was my mate.' Noel smiled at him, shaking her head no, before she yawned.

'Noel why don't you stay in the amazle hall tonight?'

'Amazle hall?'

' It was the sorting hats idea really, for students who were hard to place. We never did follow though and actually place students in it. Salazar's portrait guards the entrance. I'm sure you'll enjoy the hall very much.They are simply one of Hogwarts many secrets. Dumbledore doesn't even know of them. Remarkably the house elves still clean it. Come on I'll show you.'

Godric began to move through the portraits, Noel following close behind. Halfway down the hall way, they stopped. ' I see you brought Neveah with you, How nice. It's good to see you Neveah. Come to stay in the Amazel hall I take it? Place you're had on my chest, and say the password (Slythindor). There you go.' Noel did as she was told and the portrait swung open.

There was an empty hallway that lead to a rather large common room. The room looked very much like the Gryffindor common, expect for the colors. There was Slytherin Green, Gryffindor red, and strangely enough a deep navy blue. Noel continued down the hall way to find, a kitchen and dinning area, a small library, and a potions lab. Upstairs were 4 bed rooms, with bathrooms connect to them. Each room held the theme of one of Hogwarts 4 houses. At the very end of the upstairs hall way there was a door.

Noel opened it curiously. The room was done completely in black, the walls, the curtains, the carpet, everything was black. The Ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall's. Noel found a pair of pajamas in the wardrobe and crawled into bed. Though the room was black , the sheets were a deep criminson, the same color as Noel's eyes. The same color as Voldermort's eyes. Within minutes Noel was asleep.

Noel was woken early the next morning., but she was unsure why, until the voice came again.

(Remus) Noel? Noel?

(Noel) Remus?

(Remus) Thank Merlin, Noel where are you? Are you hurt?

(Noel) I'm safe, and unharmed. And in a secret location.

(Remus) Tell me where you are, So I can come get you.

(Noel) I can't do that.

(Remus) Noel, I don't understand, Severus told us what happened. No one is mad at you, we are just worried.

(Noel) I'm sorry Remus.

Noel stopped the telepathy. She walked to the common room and sat down in an arm chair. A few minutes later A voice sounded in her head. ' Neveah there is a scruffy looking dog and a raven haired boy out here. Should I let them in?'

'Yes, Salazar.' A few minutes later Sirius and Harry appeared in the common room.

"There you are Noel, been looking everywhere for you."

"Hello Sirius."

"Noel, this is my Godson, Harry Potter. Harry this is Noel, I'm one of her bonded. She's a Heavenly Wolf." Harry and Noel shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry. Sirius is always talking about you." The boy blushed.

"So you are a heavenly wolf. That's amazing." This time it was Noel who blushed.

"Would you like to see my wolf form?" Harry smiled.

"That would be cool." Noel transformed, in here place was a pure white wolf. There were no blemishes on her soft white fur. Her eyes were no longer blood red, but rather a light stormy gray. "Merlin you're beautiful. And your eyes look so familiar."

"Noel your eyes are the same color as Dracos." The wolf became a girl again.

"When we find our mates, our wolf form takes a few of their traits, like hair color can become fur colors, and eye color."

"Well, Noel , Harry, I'm going to go bug Severus. I'll let every one know you are safe. I promise I won't tell them where you are. I'll let you do that when you're ready." Sirius left the two teens alone.

"Would you like a tour of the Amazle hall?" Harry nodded and after the tour, they retired to the common room.

"I heard what happened with Voldermort." Noel sighed.

" It was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"No, it wasn't. You stood up to the one person, everyone is afraid of. That took guts. And I'm glad you said those things to him. Although I haven't yet figured out how I won't get hurt when I have to defeat him."

"I know." Harry looked up confused.

"How?"

"I've got a fifth bonded, a calmer. You're my last bonded." Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, but there's an issue."

"What's that?"

"Your soul mateis also a bonded, when you touch him both of your skins will begin to burn."

"Wow, that I wasn't expecting. It's Severus isn't it?

"You call him Severus?" Harry blushed.

"We kind of became sorta friends. And I've had a crush on him for a few years now." Noel laughed.

"I'm sure Severus won't mind being your soul mate, though I haven't told him yet." Harry laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should really be your calmer. I tend to jump into things, without thinking."

"There's no way I can be wrong." The two were silent for a while.

"You miss your mate, why not go to him."

"I'm punishing myself for my little stunt."

"You do realize your punishing Draco to. Besides you did nothing wrong." Noel sighed.

"Did Sirius want you to drag me out?"

"Well yes, but why not move into, Amazle Hall? It's big enough for all 6 of us."

"That's a good Idea."

"Then we'll go get the others?"

"I suppose so." Noel snapped and a house elf appeared. "Toby, please bring Harry Potter's things to the Gryffindor room. He will be one of those staying here with me."

"Yes misses." The house elf was gone with a loud crack.

"Let's go then I want to get the yelling over with." Harry laughed, and ten minutes later the duo was standing out side the old tower. "Here goes nothing."

The two walked into the empty common room. " Looks like no ones here at the moment." Harry said to a relieved looking Noel.

"Don't be to sure of that."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Once again this chapter seemed confusing to me, but maybe its not, I haven't gotten complaints about the last one. Another chapter will be up eventually, I make no promises as to how soon. all Depends on the muse you know. Read and Review. Christmas is coming soon, give me a nice Review as an early present, and if you want something back just let me know, and I'll see what I can do. See ya lata gator 


	7. A meeting Between Soul mates and carpet

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter, secretly I dress as J.K.Rowling and make personal appearances. (ok so thats a small lie).

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Lazuline:** Thank you very much for the offer, I haven't gotten many complaints yet. And I really am trying my best. If it gets worse I will surely start looking for a beta.

**Opal:** I myself am unsure of how Sirius found Noel. I was planning to sneak that little fact in this chapter, but it didn't quite fit. Perhaps a coming chapter then. If I can't work it in, then just make up something.

**Lily-Potter88: **Funny you should offer that help. I have most of the story written. And I am currently at a major road block, on where to go. When I get what I have posted, and if you are still reading(which I hope you are). I would gladly take any help you could offer.

**Remusgrl01:** Your wish my dear, is my command. Enjoy the slashly goodness while it lasts!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A meeting between Soul mates and Carpet. **

Noel tensed at the deep voice, but she did not turn around. "Severus we've come to take you all to the new living area Noel has found."

"Harry could you go and get Draco, Remus, and Sirius they are in their rooms." The boy nodded, leaving the two alone.

"Noel what were you..."

"Don't Severus just don't. I know I screwed up. I don't need you to make me feel worse about it. It's bad enough that I made a fool of myself, and thought people would understand. I don't need someone I care about to condemn me for my actions as well."

They were silent when Remus, Draco, Harry, and Sirius came in the room. " Noel, gods I missed you." Before she could register what was happening, Draco had Noel cuddled tightly to his chest. Draco buried his face in Noel's hair and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've been so worried about you. I thought you'd been hurt. Thank Merlin you're okay. Don't ever do that to me again." By now Draco was rocking them back and forth. They stood therefor a few moments before Severus cleared his throat.

"I Believe, Remus and I have yet to greet her." Draco reluctantly let her go. After she huged Remus and Severus, Draco was at her side again. Noel explained where they were going. After a quick tour of the Amazle hall, Noel directed them to their rooms.

"Harry is staying in the Gryffindor room, Remus and Sirius are in the Ravenclaw room, and Severus you are in the hufflepuff room, simply to annoy you." The man in question rolled his eyes, and Noel leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "It's not really Hufflepuff colors, Sirius and I changed them to Gryffindor. And Sirius made so that Severus can't change the colors."

Harry giggled. "What's go funny you two?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Nothing Severus. Draco and I will be sharing the Black room at the end of the hall. Other then that it's yours to explore." And the group went their seperate ways. Remus and Siruis went into their rooms.

Sirius jumped on to the bed and patted the place next to him. "Come and sit with me Remy." Sirius said with a small pout.

Remus rolled his eyes and joined his companion. "Why exactly are we on the bed any ways? There happens to be a couch right over there."

Sirius gave the werewolf a lust filled look. " Why would I ever pass up the chance to seduce you? I must take every chance I can get to have my wickedway with you." Sirius lunged for Remus and began to kiss him passionately. After a few minutes of Snogging, Remus pushed Sirius off him.

Sirius simply attached his mouth to remus neck. "Seriously Sirius, you are worse then a teenage boy. All you think about is sex." Sirius chuckled against Remus' neck. "Just what do you find so funny?"

"Seriously Sirius? Oh Remmy!" Sirius collapsed onto his back still laughing.

"Way to kill the moment Sirius. And I was just starting to enjoy it." Sirius stopped laughing, and looked at Remus.

Without warning Sirius was kissing Remus again. As the kiss deepened, a loud crash was heard in the hallway. Remus pushed Sirius away. "Come on we have to go see what happened."

Remus got up, leaving a pouting Sirius on the bed. Remus rolled his eyes and opened their bed room door. Hary and Severus were sprawled out on the hall way floor. Remus and Harry shared a worried look, before Sirius came bounding to the door.

"Why in Heavens name are you two on the floor?"

"Because your clumsy godson, can not watch where he is going. If he would only open his..." Severus suddenly stopped talking and looked down at his arms. "Why is my skin burning?" Harry and Remus shared another worried look.

Meanwhile, Noel and Draco were left in the hall way, after everyone had gone their own way. "I'm going to go have a chat with Godric and Salazar." Noel began to walk away, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Draco.

"I can't ...can I... I just..."

"Dray you can come with me it's ok, I understand." The boy smiled relieved, and they went out to the portrait.

'Hello Noel. Who's the hunk of man beef?'

Noel Laughed. "Godric just called you a hunk of man beef." She told Draco. The boy smirked.

"I am quite good looking aren't I?" Noel rolled her eyes.

'He's my mate Godric'

'Good choice dear. I'm proud.'

Salazar rolled his eyes, from the portrait. 'Stop giving him the eye Godric you're a portrait for Merlin's sake.'

'Bloody shame it is to. Now Noel was there something you needed?'

'Yes, I wanted to be sure my bonded could enter, maybe without a password. That way we can keep out the people we aren't fond of shall I say?'

'Well, I suppose if they were to think the password, it would work the same as if they had said it. As long as they place their hand on the portrait mind you.'

'Thank you very much Godric, and you to Salazar.'

'Any time Neveah.' Godric winked at Draco and the two teens entered the portrait. When they found their way to the common room, they were greeted by two people shouting.

"He is not my soul mate!"

(A/n: Oh how I wished to leave it there, but since I haven't updated regularly ever, I decided to give you more. No applause please just throw money, and I do take credit cards)

"He obviously is Severus." Remus said calmly.

"Harry, my godson, is not bonding to the greasy git!."

"Sirius?" Harry asked confused, by his godfathers outburst. Noel groaned.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Remus sighed and was the first to speak.

"Severus and Harry ran into each other in the hall way and their skin began to burn. They found out they are soul mates. And watch your language." Noel rolled her eyes at the reprimand.

"Not the way I was hoping he would find out, but it is good that he finally knows. Harry knew after all."

Sirius stood up, "Harry is not bonding to that thing! I won't allow it. Over my dead body!"

Noel growled and Draco smirked. "That can very well be arranged."

Sirius glared at the blonde boy as Noel spoke. "Sirius Black sit down and shut up, you have no say in this matter. You are Harry's family and you will support him no matter what he decides to do." Sirius glared at her and sat down in an arm chair. Noel turned back to Severus.

"I can not be his soul mate, he is the bane of my existence. I have no feelings for Harry. I despise him." Harry looked down, tears filling his emerald eyes. Sirius made to get up again, but a growl from Noel kept him seated.

"He is your soul mate Severus Snape, and if you have hurt him things will only get worse. You bond with Harry there is no doubt about that. I know you have feelings for Harry Severus. You are scared, we are all scared..."

Noel stopped talking, a pained look on her face. Remus stood up concerned. "Noel what's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: **Another Chapter out of the way, and the plot thickens. If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta, just drop me an email or leave a review. I think perhaps I will start looking for one, Just to elminate stupid mistakes, that I myself don't catch. Christmas is coming soon have you bought one of your favorite authors a present yet? (hint hint). Happy Pre-Holidays! 


	8. Ending the madness part one

**Disclaimer: **Perhaps one day when I take over the world I will Own HP, until then I can only dream.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Angelkitty77: **If the offer still stands then I would gladly accept your offer to be my beta, since you were the only one to apply for the job it can be yours.

**Websuffer:** Sorry, I suppose I skipped that part. Harry and Noel have a lot in common, death of their parents, he just changed his mind about her once, he learned of that. I suppose I just kinda forgot to add that little fact in. So Sorry.

**Miki23:** You my dear seem to be inside my head. Your theory was correct.

**Dedication: To Sammy my best friend at the moment, Thanks for the support Sammy, I love ya chica!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: ****Ending Madness part one**

"Something's not right, something is..." Before she could finish the sentence Noel sank to the floor. Draco went straight to her side.

"What's going on?" Noel was curled into the fetal position rocking back and forth slowly. Sirius was holding Remus back, and Severus and Harry were standing oddly close together. No one knew what was going on.

"Should we take her to the hospital? Maybe the school nurse knows what's going on." Draco said worry, and fear obvious in his voice. Severus carried the girl to the hospital wing. Poppy seemed to be waiting for them.

"When did this start? What happened right before it started?" The woman asked as she began to set out different trays full of potions.

"It started right after Severus deined that Harry was his soul mate. About 5 minutes ago." Poppy sighed at Remus' words.

"What did Severus say?"

"That he wouldn't bond to Harry."

The nurse frowned. "There is nothing I can do for her now. we must wait until it passes to know if she will be ok."

"What do you mean we have to wait? There must be something you can do to stop her pain." Draco said concern evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid not. The pain she is experiencing is Severus' rejection of the bond. She is basically taking the pain Harry would feel unto herself. So that he won't feel it. In Short she is trying to protect one of her bonded. There is nothing I can do for her. It's out of my hands now." The woman glanced once more at the young girl on the bed and turned heading back to her office.

A few hours later found the group asleep gathered around Noels bed. They had refused to leave when the nurse had come to usher them out for the night. Yet Harry was still awake. He and Severus had another fight not more then 2 hours ago. Again he was told that Severus would not bond with him and it tore his heart apart.

The only reason they had stopped was because Noel had started to shake uncontrollably and sobs wracked her body. Harry should be asleep, like the others, but nightmares had plagued him the moment he closed his eyes. There was no use even trying to sleep. Harry watched Noel.

As soon as Severus and himself had stopped fighting, Noel's pain had stopped but since he had begun to think about Severus, she had started shaking again. Harry was helpless to stop it. Harry was shocked when Noel's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Harry?"

"Yes Noel?"

"Why are you still up?" She asked looking around at the sleeping bodies.

"Oh no reason." The boy looked down avoiding her eyes.

"Harry." Noel said warningly.

"Oh all right then, Severus and I fought not that long ago. I knew he would be opposed to the idea of me being his soul mate, but I wasn't ready for him to openly hate me. It hurts so much, like my heart is being ripped from my chest. Why does he hate me? I never once did anything horrible to him. I really do love him, even if he's my professor."

As Harry was talking, Noel's eyes began to darken. They were so dark they looked like fresh spilt blood. "Severus Eugene Snape!" Noel growled out in a sharp yell. Instantly the man was awake.

"What?" He looked at Noel. "Noel you are awake!"

"Don't even start. Why do you continue to deny your soul mate?"

"Because he is not my soul mate." The castle began to shake a little.

"Do not fool yourself. You had better learn to accept this, for it is the truth. Harry, Remus and I are going into hiding, we will not return until you've accepted this. And you will or so help me , I will kill you bare handed." Glass vials began to fall to the floor, breaking.

"Noel you can't do that you'll die without your mate."

"You should have very well thought of that when you were yelling at Harry." Noel stood up and walked to Draco. " I'm sorry love, but it must be done." She kissed him gently and went to wake Remus.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving, you need to wake up for just a little while." Remus yawned.

"Why are we leaving?"

"I'll explain every thing when we arrive at the manor." The 3 stood up and went to Dumbledore's office, waking the man up.

"Well hello there. What is going on, and in the middle of the night no less?"

"We are going to Xavier's manor. You are not to tell Draco, Severus or Sirius where we are at. Xavier and Remus will tutor us so we don't fall behind in our studies. If you must explain to the school, tell them we have wizard colds and will be gone for a while."

"All right, I will do as you ask." The 3 flooed to Serenity Manor. After explaining everything to Remus, he and Harry retired to bed. Noel went in search of Xavier.

She found him in the Library. "Hello Godfather."

"My sweet sweet Neveah. You brought guests. Care to inform me of what is going on?"

"Snape is denying Harry as his Soul mate, so we left them until he changes his mind. He must learn to accept this." Xavier sighed.

"You want him to learn through your death?"

"If that's what must be done, then yes."

"Why are you willing to sacrifice your self for young Harry?"

"His is the Saviour of the wizarding world. I want Riddle to pay for what he has done."

"Your actions seem a little rash but your heart is in the right place. As it always is. I do hope you realize that if this goes on for more then 2 months that you will start to die."

Noel hugged her godfather. "I know, and you understand why I am doing it that is all I can ask of you."

The man smiled down at her. "I am going for a hunt. I'll see you later."

Noel changed into Nova (her wolf form) and made her way into Harry's bedroom. The boy smiled when her saw her. " 'ello Nova, staying here tonight?"

The wolf nuzzled Harry's had, and the boy laughed.

A few days after their arrival at Serenity Manor, Lucius Malfoy arrived. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you Noel."

"What is it Lucius?"

"Draco, Severous and Sirius are sick with worry. The Dark Lord is furious." Noel smirked clearly amused. "There is nothing amusing about this."

Noel turned to Harry. "It's time to fulfill the prophecy. Harry you are protected and can not be harmed because you have my mark. We will go to Riddle and end this madness."

Harry became pale. " I can't kill him, I can't be like him. I can't do it."

"You can do it Harry and you will. Riddle, has caused nothing but pain to everyone in the world. He can not be allowed to continue this way. It's your destiny to destroy him. He killed your parents, he almost killed Sirius. This has to be done."

"Let's do it. I still don't know if I can bring myself to kill him."

"Perhaps there is a way, to rid him of his power without killing him."

After a few days of endless planning, the group was ready. Voldermort was furious when he called a Death eater meeting. Once everyone was there the man became livid.

" How hard is it to find two teenagers?"

"Sir there's been no trace of them." A random Death Eater said.

"Severus what did Dumbledore say?"

"The man claims they have wizards colds. He sent them to a safe house, that's all I could get out of him."

"Blasted where are they?" At that moment the doors burst open.

* * *

**A/N:** This was by far the hardest chapter to get out, I had to scrap everything, and start all over again a few times. Hope you enjoy! I hope to get another Chapter out before Christmas but you never know what could happen. Read and Review please. It makes a nice cheap Christmas gift. 


	9. Ending the Madness part two

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, Obviously.**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Karamalovergirl15: **Your Welcome!

**DarrySev: **Strong female chacaters rock! Thanks for the review.

**Seirra:** I don't remember reading it before, so its mine. Though I could be wrong, and If I am and the person who thought up the wolf thing is reading this sorry.

**Irihi Safaia: **Your wish is my command.

**Miki23:** Boy are you right on the money.

**Kyler:** I agree and if you give me someone suitable to pair Harry with then go for it. I dislike albus he will not be bonded.

**Kornfused Pryo: **well thanks you were quite excited and made me feel better after my first real flame. Thanks.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Kornfused Pyro for the enthusiam in the review and Irihi Safaia for kicking things !

**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Ending the Madness part two **

Harry, Noel and Remus walked into the death eater meeting. They were wearing deep blue cloaks. They walked confidently into the room, though if one had cared to look carefully, they would have seen how Remus and Harry shook nervously. Noel stepped forward looking straight at Voldermort. "Were you looking for us?"

The man's gaze filled with venom. "If it isn't the three goody two shoes, come to kill the big bad wolf."

"Tom, Tom, Tom, don't you know that name calling gets you no where? It simply delays the inevitable.."

"What makes you think you can kill me so easily? No one has done it yet have they?"

Noel smirked slightly, "Have you forgotten our last meeting so quickly?"

"No I haven't but Harry Potter wasn't marked then, and even if he is now, the prophecy's more power then some silly bond, it must be fulfilled."

Harry stepped forward, dropping his cloak as he went. "Then let us fulfill the prophecy."

Voldermort laughed, " You foolish boy, walking right into your death. How proud your parents must be."

Harry stepped closer to Riddle. "Before we begin our last encounter, there is something I want to stay to you Thomas Riddle."

Voldermort beckoned, Harry forward. Harry looked back to Noel, who nodded in approval, and he began to move closer to Voldermort. Meanwhile, Severus was standing closer to where the trio had stopped.

The potions master stood still, not daring to move in fear that it would distract Harry and Voldermort would kill him. Severus was holding his breath, fear for his Harry gripping his heart.

Voldermort eyed the teen carefully."And what is it you need to tell me?"

Harry looked straight into the mans eyes." I forgive you Thomas Riddle for killing my parents and other innocent people. I forgive you for everything that you have done." In a bold move Harry hugged the man who had caused him nothing but pain for so many years.

Harry began to whisper,"EGO rid vos of vestri veneficus , EGO rid vos of vestri vox , EGO rid vos of donum donatus vobis procul ortus , EGO rid vos of vestri veneficus , quod reverto vestri ut vestri nonmagical somes."

While this was going on, Dumbledore, Fudge and countless aurors entered the room. There were a few moments of Choas before deather eaters were stunned. When the group looked back to where Harry was, the boy had stepped away from the Dark Lord.

The man smiled evilly," You foolish boy, did you think forgiveness could defeat me?"

He raise his wand to curse the boy in front of him. " Crucio!" Nothing happened, and the man tried again."Crucio!" Still nothing Happened.

"You're no longer a wizard Tom, you've been stripped of all your magic. Thomas riddle you are now muggle, just like your father. " Voldermort looked at the teen wonder, and shock on his face.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why make me something I have loathed all my life?"

"If I killed you then, that would make me as bad as you are. I wish not to be labeled as a bloody murderer thank you." Harry made a hand motion behind him, and two aurors surrounded Riddle, and lifted him into the air, binding him in ropes, as they left with him.

Severus stalked over to Harry, crushing him into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again. You foolish boy, do you know how dangerous that was? What were you thinking?"

Harry smiled in a dazed sort of way, and hugged Severus back.

The minister of Magic, and Dumbledore approached the small group. "Remus is the spell Potter used permanent?"

"Yes it is, and its quite legal as well." The minister frowned.

"Very well, Seeing has both Mr. Snape, and Mr. Malfoy were spies for the light side, they will not be put on trial. They will be pardoned." Without another word the Basement they were in was empty, leaving only Remus, Harry, Severus, Lucius and Noel.

Lucius approached the group," Noel, Draco is in quite a state . Perhaps we could bring him here considering what's happened. And Black could come as well." Noel nodded at lucius.

"Oh and Lucius do bring Xavier I know he will want to see his lover is safe." The blonde man glared at her as he left the room. Harry was giggling at the girls comment, he quickly stopped when Severus frowned at him.

There was a large commotion at the door as Sirius Black banged into the room. The man gave Remus a quick once over and ran for Harry. Sirius had his godson in a fast hug and was petting what he thought was Harry's hair. "Oi, Harry I didn't realize your hair was this long." Harry began to laugh.

"It's not my hair it's severus'." Sirius froze before quickly letting go of the two men.

"Oh Gods, I touched the greasy gits hair." Sirius ran to Remus. "Remmy I've been contaminated call for a Mediwitch hurry, it could be fatal." Harry, Remus, and Severus were glaring at the man, as Noel laughed.

"And just what is so funny?" Came the dawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Noel rushed to the slightly older boy. He immediately cradled her to his body, holding her tightly. The room was silent all eyes on the pair.

"Gods, Noel I was worried sick. They had to restrain me to keep me from going to look for you. I almost lost you, you Pratt. If Severus hadn't been such a stupid git, there wouldn't have been a problem. If you ever do this again so help me, Merlin bad things will happen"

Noel buried her face in the young mans robes. Draco seemed quite content to simply hold his little wolf. A few minutes later there was a loud crack in the room drawing every ones attention.

"Xavier how good of you to join us." Lucius said with a smirk, Xavier ignored him and turned to Noel.

"I ought to kill you for this little stunt." Noel smiled smugly at him.

" Oh godfather, you've got a little bit of blood right about here." She touched her lower lip. The vampire glared at her clearly embarrassed.

"Thanks for announcing it for everyone to know."

"Oh it was no problem at all." Xavier glared at her and Noel merely smiled and turned her attention back to her mate.

"Shall we go home then?" Noel asked from her place in Draco's arms.

"Where is home exactly?" Severus asked, still holding onto Harry.

"Well the Amazle Hall right now since we are at Hogwarts."

"What about when we aren't at Hogwarts?"

"Then we would go to Chasity Manor, my home, though I'm sure both Xavier and Lucius would welcome us into their homes."

Xavier nodded, at the girl. "Dumbledore is calling for a week of Holiday due to the destruction of the Dark Lord and his Army. Shall we take a carriage to my home then? Seeing as four of us are currently living there." The group was in agreement and were loaded into 2 carriages.

Draco, Lucius and Xavier, were asleep when a midnight black owl appeared. Noel hesitantly took the offered parchment. It was addressed to her with the seal of the Riddle family.

Making sure the 3 men were asleep, Noel unrolled the parchment.

* * *

**A/N: **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out July 16th have you pre-ordered your copy? I have! I can't wait. The next chapter is full of the good stuff, I can't wait for ya'll to read the twist coming up. Theres a hint to it in the first chapter. I wonder if anyone is going to Catch it. Sorry about taking so long to update, I got real busy with friends coming home from school and Christmas and all. This was the first real chance I've had to do anything with this story, and surpisingly it didn't take long to get out, So i'm afraid its rather short. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! 

Later DayZ!


	10. The ugly truth or is it really the whole...

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, though if I take over the world it could be.**

"talking"

'thought'

**Sarahantiffany: **A) Good! B) purely for my amusement. C) Kat was kinda creppy wasnt she.

**Irihi safia: **Harry killing is bad, Noel up to something never. Fluff huh? Maybe in the next chapter.

**Darrysev:** I though it was a different yet wonderful way of defeating the evil bastard.

**Seirra: **Yes very brave arent they.

**Kuramalovergirl15:** Well two reviews asking for more I take it you like it then.

**Dedication: **Rascal Flatts who inspired me to write tonight. Even though its short and I already posted once today.

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: The ugly truth or is it really the whole truth?**

Noel began to read the parchment.

Dearest Neveah,

If you are reading this either I have died, or have been stripped of my power. I am sure you are wondering why I am writing to you after my downfall. Let me try to explain. I was born Thomas Marvolo Riddle, half muggle. I despised my father, much the way you despised yours. I felt that it was my duty to rid the wizarding world of all muggle borns and you know the rest of the story from there. What you don't know is that I was your fathers bonded.

His calmer to be exact. I was fond of your father and loved him like he was my own brother. Then your parents had you. The apple of their eye. At first I was wary of you. Afraid to get to close in fear that you would reject me. Then I was named your godfather. No one knew how much joy that brought me. I spent much of my free time with you after that. I was quite fond of you . You became my own daughter and many thought you were. You must admit we look so much alike.

Then you began to grow before my very eyes. Soon you were walking, causing trouble where you went. Sadly the days came when you began to talk. You were no longer brought to meetings or to see me. We feared you might let something slip. When I lost you, my one true passion for life, I felt as if I had lost everything. I became bitter then, and my regin of terror really began.

Your parents told me that in those few first months you would cry for me. The thought brought both joy and pain. I continued to watch you grow, though it was from afar. I knew your parents had begun to distance themselves from you. They were far to devoted to me. That's when you began to hate both them and myself. I knew I could not lose you. I demanded they bring you back to me. It was time to tell you who I really was, your godfather.

Lucius Malfoy warned me that instead of getting your love, I might only earn more hate. You were beautiful, so grown since I had seen you last. But your eyes were filled with so much hate. I wanted nothing more then to erase it. That was why I killed your parents, to make you love me as you once had. It didn't work and you only grew to hate me more.

Then you came back to England, to stay with your other godfathers. Lucius Malfoy being one of them. I was happy to see you grow, and be closer to you. You have more powers then you know of my dear. When you were born I bestowed a gift upon you, I gave you the ability to speak Parsel tongue. I was hoping that one day you would be my heir. We could have ruled the world.

To my great surprise I found out of your bond to Severus, and Draco. I was over joyed, perhaps you would find some love for me after all. I then informed Severus that I wanted to see you. That day brought much pain to me. It was then I knew I had lost you forever.

I am your godfather Neveah. There are papers in your family vaults and my own to prove this. I loved you and still do. Though I was seen as evil, I am not. You are my pride and joy and you always will be.

I don't want you to feel guilty about what has happened to me. It had to be done, there was a prophecy to fulfill. I do not think less of you , nor do I blame you for it. Now to very important matters. I have named you as my sole Heir, for you truly were my daughter. My fortunes, the manors, everything is yours. I hope you will wear the Riddle and Voldermort family crests with pride.

I regret much of what I've done to be closer to you. Though killing your parents was not of them. You have brought so much joy to my life and there is no way I can thank you for it. I only wish I have been in your life more then I was. I hope that in time you can forgive me for all that I've done that has hurt you. For I never wanted to hurt you. You are my one true love in life, I love you as only a father can love a daughter. I hope life treats you well and happiness always follows you. Enjoy the items now in your possession. Remember I love you Neveah.

With much love,

Your Godfather, Thomas Riddle.

By the end of the letter Noel was in tears. Her quiet sobs woke up Xavier.

"My sweet Neveah, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Noel handed him the letter. After a few minutes Xavier looked up.

"Neveah, please tell me that you don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know and it had to be done." Noel's tears continued to fall.

"Please don't cry Neveah. I hate to see you this way." Xavier brought the girl into his arms rocking her slowly back and forth. After a few minutes the carriages arrived at Rose manor. They walked slowly, exhausted from the days events. Lucius had noticed the parchment in the carriage and grabbed it. Once in the house he turned to Noel.

"What is this?" He asked holding the parchment out the girl.

* * *

**a/n: **Sorry its so short, but I was needed somewhere, and the info in the chapter could be important later. two chapters in one day look at how good I am. Enjoy and Happy New years! 


	11. Potion Masters going soft, it couldn't b...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or anything dealing with Harry potter though I wouldn't be opposed to owning them.

"talking"

'Thought'

**Dedication: **Sammy who yelled atme for taking so long to update smiles sheepishly sorry.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Potion masters going soft, it couldn't be! **

"It is quite clearly a letter Lucius." Noel said patiently.

"Why does it have the dark Lord's seal? " Lucius' gray eyes locked on to Noel's crimson eyes as he spoke.

"It's from him, he was my godfather after all."

Severus sighed deeply, " So he finally told you."

"Yes, everyone knew but me. Why?"

"Because with you on his side, he would have been unstoppable. Things would have gone dark. We couldn't risk the entire wizarding world, so you could know who your godfather was. Think of the destruction he would have caused. And if you would have marked him, there would have been no way to stop him."

Noel glared at Severus, " So I was simply a tool used to help defeat the man, the same way Harry was a tool used to defeat him. The pain we both suffered was to keep us from knowing the truth and going to the dark side. How could you let that happen? How could you let someone use us like that?."

"Yes in a sense you were both tools in the war. What else would we have done? We couldn't allow you to know him. It would have had horrific consequences. As for Harry, if he had grown up in the wizarding world, he would have grown up knowing his story and he could have chosen to ignore the threat of the Dark lord. He would have grown up with the fame. Things would have been different, so much different. You have to understand that."

As Severus continued speaking, the group could hear glass somewhere in the house begin to Shatter. And a strong breeze had begun to blow, even though they were in the house.

"All those times, Dumbledore insisted I go back to the dursleys was simply to make me think I was safe? He wanted met defeat Voldermort, and he didn't care what happened to me in the process. I was beaten by uncle daily and still I went back so I would want to defeat Voldermort. I was befriended by gryffindors on his orders and told evil things about Slytherin so I wouldn't go dark. The sorting hat was right I should have been in Slytherin."

"No one knew what happened when you were with your realatives, Albus made sure no one checked on you while you were there." Severus said moving to stand in front of Harry.

" It doesn't matter any more does it Severus? I fulfilled my purpose. I am now the-boy-who-lived-and-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named. I'm not longer needed."

Severus grabbed the boys chin, forcing Harry to look at him. "Don't ever think you are no longer needed. Noel needs you, only you can calm her, Draco needs you to put him in his place when he becomes a pompous prat. Lucius needs you to he can lighten up, and stop being so prudish. Sirius needs you to be his family, Remus needs you to remind him of his worth. Xavier needs you to help keep us all in control. And I need you to love, and to love me. I need you to show me what life is supposed to be, I need you to complete me as a person. I need you to stop me from always being the greasy git."

Sirius leaned into Remus after Severus' little speech. " Snape seems to have gone soft on us. No longer the evil potions master anymore. Wait until I bring this up to him. The master will win this time, well I will win I mean. This is great for black mail." Remus elbowed Sirius Hard in the stomach effectively shutting the man up.

Harry growled and ripped his chin from Severus' grasp. "Do not touch me again Snape. I do not appreciate being lied to. Keep your words for someone who will believe them."

Harry pushed past Severus and stormed up to his room. Noel stopped Sirius from following him. "Give him time Sirius he needs to work out how he feels. The boy just defeated one of the greatest wizards of the world, hes a little unsettled at the moment. I'm sure it will pass. Why don't we all retire to bed for the night, it has been a rather long day has it not."

The group sounded their agreement, and everyone retired to bed for the night. Noel was woken early the next morning by a tapping at her window. She stumbled out of bed and opened the window, letting a midnight black owl into her room. Noel realized is was the same owl from the night before. She stroked it's head softly and untied the package from around it's leg.

"More news for me little one" She asked, and the owl hooted in response, before flying out the open window. After dressing for the day, Noel went down for Breakfast. To her surprise Harry, and Xavier were already awake.

"Good morning my sweet Neveah." The elder man said to the girl as she took her seat.

"Good morning Xavier, Harry. Good Morning to you to Remus." Noel said as the werewolf entered the room.

"Good Morning Noel, what have you got there" Remus asked eying the package sitting next to her plate.

"I believe they are papers from my Godfather's estate. Though I could be wrong." She opened the package and began to rifle through the parchment in the box.

Harry was trying to read over her shoulder, and failing miserably. "Anything exciting Noel?" He asked curiously.

"I now own more property then I could possibly use. And I have more money that I know what to do with."She looked briefly at Remus, and Harry. "Though I know where to start. Sometime soon the three of us will go shopping for clothes for the two of you. You won't deny me, nor will you attempt to pay me back. The expense will not make a dent in my account and you two could surely use the items."

The two men flushed with embarrassment. Noel smiled at them, before turning to her godfather. " Xavier may I go out to the gardens? Please"

Xavier laughed, "Is there something out there you wish to see"

"I want to see Raja." She said smiling.

"He's probably where is always is, Under the trees."

Noel stood up, as Harry spoke. "Who is Raja?"

She smiled at Harry "Raja is my black panther."

"Can I come with you Noel"

"Of course Harry, Raja will love you."

The boy stood up and the two teens went out into the gardens. A sleek black panther was lounging under a willow tree. Noel grabbed Harry's hand dragging him to the animal." Harry meet Raja, Raja meet Harry."

Harry ran his fingers through the panthers dark fur. "He's beautiful.." Noel smiled as him, before changing into a panther herself. It wasn't long before the 3 were rolling and running around the yard, playing together.

Lucius, Severus and Xavier were watching them from an upstairs balcony. Xavier was the first to speak. "Beautiful aren't they"

"Quite the sight they make." Lucuis said his eyes never leaving the sight below them.

The men continued to watch the teens, Noel was back in her human form and it looked as though she was trying to convince Harry of something.

Noel: Harry you can do it.

Harry: I'm not powerful enough, and we haven't even studied becoming animagus yet

Noel: oh, Harry can I feel the power radiating off of you. Just concentrate, see the form in your mind and you'll transform.

The Raven haired boy did as he was told. The men were shocked when harry became a panther. "But the boy hasn't even studied to become an animagus yet? How can he do that" Severus asked dumbfounded.

"Severus perhaps Harry is far more powerful then any of us thought him to be." Lucius said to the man beside him.

After a few more minutes the two teens became themselves again. "That was amazing Noel."

She smiled at him" I believe its only the beginning of your power."

Harry blushed"Perhaps we should go inside, it's getting rather warm out here."

Noel laughed" Well I do miss Draco. I haven't seen him this morning." Harry chuckled as they headed back into the house.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry about the long wait for an update, I debating continuing the story and then I realized I didn't want to be the author who abondons a story, I hate when that happens. So here I am back with another Chapter. Feel free to yell, throw stones, or yummy boys as punishment. I deserve it. Just try not to hurt the hands, I might need those someday. I promise to try and update soon from now on. Scouts honor (even though I was never a scout). Enjoy and hit that little Review button down there, even if you want to tell me I suck! 


	12. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I would really like to

Dedication: To Bade, my muse, who decided to take a nice little Vaction right in the middle of this story. Sorry it took me forever to get this Chapter up, and im real sorry its so short, I promise to make the next one longer.

P.s. If you wondered, I changed the area the story is under, and I'm going back and re-editing the first 11 chappies, nothing to exciting. Still looking for a Beta, please speak up if you are interested.

* * *

Chapter 12: Blast from the past

When the two teens entered the house and Harry went up to his rooms. Noel went in search of Draco. She found him, and his father sitting in the library playing wizarding chess.

"Hello love." Draco said as Noel approached the two.

"Hello Draco, Lucius." The older man smiled at her, before announcing check mate in the game.

Xavier came in then, and shared a look with lucius. Both men were smirking. Draco and Noel eyed them curiously.

"Why are you smirking? What did you do this time?"

Lucius looked affronted, "How could you suggest such a scandalous thing? As if I would ever involve myself in something devious. I am completely innocent."

Noel rolled her eyes,"Oh please, you and Xavier are worse then Sirius. And we all know how bad that man can be. Innocent? Have I accused you of a specific crime yet? Feeling guilty about something Lucius?"

The man glared at the girl before it became a smile. "Well, well aren't we the clever one."

Noel smiled back at him," You should smile more often it fits you." Lucius smiled down at her, and hugged her close.

"My sweet, sweet Neveah must you openly flirt with your god father and my mate?"

Noel rolled her eyes at Xavier, "Must you call me that horrendous name?"

Xavier smirked at her. "Why of course I must call you that, seeing as it annoys you so much."

Draco became confused,"Wait why do you call her Neveah when everyone else calls her Noel?"

"When Noel was younger she asked on a pretty regular basis if magical creatures went to heaven. It was around the time that her parents had started to become more involved with Voldermort, and they began to tell her that if she did not share their beliefs and help with the dark lords cause, she would go to hell. Anyway I told her that I wasn't worried about going to Heaven. She asked why and I simply said that she was my Heaven here on earth. So I began to call her my sweet, sweet Neveah." Xavier said as Noel rolled her eyes.

"Now that we are all aware of what a sap you are Xavier, shall we move on to a new topic?"

Lucius arched his Eyebrow questioningly," Like what my dear?"

"I want to visit my godfather."

"Well which one?" Lucius asked a little confused.

"Riddle."

"Noel you can't be serious." Draco said in disbelief.

"I am, I need to see him, to talk to him."

"This is unhealthy. Seeing him won't change things. Things will remain the same, it wont make it easier for you to deal with." Lucius said strongly.

"I have to ask his forgiveness. Ad much as I despised my parents, he's my only link to them. He's the only link to my past."

"There are three men who know of your past. Do you forget that?"

"I haven't forgotten Lucius. But it's different, he's had time with me, knows what I was like, how my parents acted with me."

Lucius sighed," Noel we also know most of those things."

"Riddle is to me like Remus, and Sirius are to Harry. How can you deny me this?"

Lucius sat down with a sigh," We deny you because we're trying to protect you. There are things in your past, you aren't ready to learn. Things you may never want to learn."

" Don't try to protect me, I know things in my past are horrible. But I need to know."

Xavier sat down next to Lucius. "Noel sit down, perhaps you're right, it's time you learn of the past."

Lucius turned to Draco,"Would you please get Severus and leave us until we're done."

"Of course Father." Draco left and a few minutes later Severus entered the room, and sat down. Lucius began talking.

"Where to begin, your birth seems the best place. The day you were born was the full moon of course, we were at a death eater meeting when it started. Your father gave birth to you, there were complications and he was rushed to St. Mungos. It was a week before either of you were released. They brought you straight to Riddle. He was afraid to touch you at first. I think it was the fact that you cried when your parents held you. In fact you cried when most people held you. Severus was the first to hold you, and suddenly you stopped crying. The room was silent, amazed that you had stopped. It was the same with me. And at last Riddle agreed to hold you. It took a long time for him to let you go that night.

Riddle requested your parents bring you to every meeting. Soon you were living with Riddle, Snape, or myself. Not that you minded that. I remember the first time you and Draco met. You were crying, though we were never sure why. I placed you beside Draco in his crib. The two of you locked eyes, and you grabbed his hand. Sparks flew from you, and we knew you were soul mates. Anyway's, your parents were happy at first to get rid of you, it meant they were in Riddles favor. But soon Riddle cared nothing for them, his life began to revolve around you. Your parents hated you for it, and they began to plot ways to take you from him.

Meanwhile Severus, Riddle and myself lavished you with love and attention. You seemed to grow so fast and before we knew it you were walking, getting into more trouble then we could imagine. And you dragged Draco every where. The two of you were inseparable. Though most of the time you started all the trouble, and Draco was just along for the ride. There was a time once, when you convinced Draco to floo to riddle manor. You told him you weren't get in trouble. Once you'd flooed to the manor, you managed to call a death eater meeting. We all arrived to find you and Draco sitting together on Riddle's throne. We were shocked at first, then you pulled out Riddle's wand. Draco tried to stop you, but you kissed him and he forgot in his haste to wipe his mouth. You turned to the death eaters and demanded they bring you candy and sweets.

Back to what you wanted to know though. You spent a lot of time with Riddle, more then most have. You often were allowed to play with his wand, and you were present at every Death eater meeting he called. You're first word was Daddy, directed at Riddle of course. The day of your second words I will never forget."

* * *

**A/N: **You can throw sticks and Brownies at me if you wish. I've been busy and lazy, and my lovely muse took off on me. I swear I'm gonna kill him someday. Anywho, theres your update, and if anyone is interested I would very much like a beta, cuz half the time I spend editing the story which I suck at. So if interested in being my Beta, let me know! On side note, I've started another story, but its an orginal work, so if you would be interested in the please leave your email in the review and I'll send you the site or whatever. Please enjoy this chappie, and expect the next one sooner. Kisses and hugs Read and review! 


	13. Someones Having Kittens

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the things not in the Hp books.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 13:Someones having kittens!**

**"**With Harry by your side, you could become the next Dark Lord, or should I say Dark Lady. It could also work the other way; meaning Harry is the Dark Lord. You two are very powerful." Severus said calmly.

"That will not happen, I do not wish to lead anyone nor do I wish to be called evil." Noel said with a slightly angry tone.

"I understand, I was simply saying." The young girl ignored Severus' last statement.

"Lucius, you say you knew Draco and I were soul mates?"

"Yes when you were about 8 months old we discovered it."

"Did Draco know?" The elder Malfoy was silent. "Did Draco know?" Noel asked again, becoming impatient.

"Yes, we told him when we learned you would be coming to Hogwarts. He was quite shocked."

"Why did no one see fit to tell me?" Noel stood up angrily.

"We couldn't Noel you had to learn for yourself. The wolf in you wouldn't have believed us anyways. It would have been going against nature." Noel sighed. "Perhaps you should go find Draco. I believe he will be able to calm you down somewhat."

Noel turned and began to walk to the door, but stopped before it was opened. "Thank you for telling me." Without waiting for a reply she walked out the door. To her surprise Draco was waiting for her. When he saw Noel, Draco opened his arms for the girl. Noel went straight into them, her tears turning into sobs. The blonde's heart broke as the girl sobbed into his neck.

The boy began to whisper soothing words into her ear. Thirty minutes later found them still in the hall way locked in an embrace. Noel's breathing had slowed and evened out signaling she was asleep. Draco picked up the girl and carried her to her rooms.

The next morning, Noel was awoken by a tapping at her window. She stumbled to the window letting a barn owl in. " What have you got for me little one?" She asked the owl as it held a leg out. After untying the package she sat back on her bed. A letter addressed to her was sitting on top of the package, she opened it first.

_Nevaeh,_

_Use this gift wisely for it may come in useful someday. To my dearest love, Happy Birthday._

_Father Riddle._

Curiously Noel opened the package. Inside was a cloak with a tag.

_The blind man's cloak gives the wearer invisibility, while also allowing no one to feel you should they touch you. It allows no sound that the wearer makes to be heard._

Noel was surprised by the gift. She smiled to her self, today was her 16th birthday, and she would come into her full powers tonight. Noel got off the bed, bathed and put on her favorite jeans and sweater. She was shocked to find she was the first one awake. With a loud crack a house elf appeared.

"Mistress Noel what is you doing up so early?" The small creature appeared to be nervous.

"Oh there was an owl post for me and I didn't want to go back to sleep."

"Tinky will fix you breakfast."

"No Tinky, that's alright. I am going to the Leaky cauldron for breakfast, and then going to look around Diagon Alley. I'll just grab something there."

"Is mistress sure?"

"Yes Tinky, will you let the others know?"

"Yes, Mistress Noel."

Noel smiled at the house elf, and went down to the library, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted her.

"Ah Miss Chasity good to see you again, and so early to. Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you Tom." Noel followed him into the dinning area. After a quick breakfast, Noel entered Diagon Alley. There weren't many people and the wizarding alley looked empty, thought it was still rather early.

Noel went to Gringots, withdrawing a pouch of money. Her stop was Flourish and Blotts. She browsed for a while not finding anything interesting. She then headed to the owl emporium. Noel was immediately taken with a small black kitten with aqua eyes. "Hello little one aren't you cute." She ran her fingers through its silky fur. The small animal purred, and an older woman approached the girl.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes I would like to purchase this kitten."

"Alright dear." The woman led her to the front of the store. Noel placed the small kitten in the hood of her cloak where it curled up and went back to sleep. Noel continued shopping, before returning to the leaky cauldron and flooing home.

A few seconds after she appeared Tinky was back. "Oh Mistress yous are home so early." The small creature appeared nervous again.

"I'm just going to go to bed, I'm rather tired. Please tell Lucius." The house elf nodded and was gone. Noel went upstairs, taking her kitten out of her cloak, she threw her cloak on the floor and crawled into bed.

A few hours later, she was woken by soft kisses on her face. Noel groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Draco smiled at her. "Hello love."

"'Ello."

"It's dinner time love."

"Alright."

Draco helped her up and led her downstairs towards the ballroom. "Why are we going to the ball room?"

"Father decided that's where we would eat tonight. Not sure why though."

When they entered the ballroom, a few dim lights were on in a far corner of the

Large room. Draco flipped a switch and Noel heard doors open. "Surprise!" Her family and friends began to fill the ballroom.

"How did you pull this off?"

"Well you were gone most of the day and we made sure everyone flooed or apperated into the drawing room next to this room. That way you wouldn't smell them all over the house."

Noel smiled at everyone, "Thank you, I wasn't expecting a party, so I think you pulled it off." The crowd laughed, "I think we should get this party started." At that moment the music started. A stage was set up, and the Weird Sisters were playing.

"Come Noel, it's time to greet your guests." Noel groaned as Draco took her hand and lead her over to a group of Slytherins. They made their rounds and Noel noticed a large group of red heads.

"Who invited the Weasleys?"

"Harry, Remus, and Sirius. They invited all the Gryffndors."

"I suppose, Lucius, Xavier and yourself invited all the Slytherins."

"Of course we did Noel."

After greeting everyone, Lucius asked Noel for a dance. As they were dancing, Harry approached the Weasleys.

Ron hugged him tightly. "Harry mate, where have you been?"

"I'm one of Noel's bonded. So I've been with her."

"That's neat. Are you still coming to the burrow this summer?"

"I suppose so, but I won't be able to stay more then a week."

"What? Why?" Ron asked in dissapointment.

"Because I've found my Soulmate."

"That's brilliant, who's the lucky girl?"

The raven-haired, green-eyed boy turned to his other friend Hermoine Granger, who had just spoken. "It's not a girl Moine, it's a boy."

"You're. …You're gay?" Ron asked growing pale.

"Yes Ron." The red heads face seemed to get paler, then before.

"There's more isn't there Harry?" Hermoine asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, Moine it turns out that my soul mate is Severus Snape." He whispered the last two words. But he knew they had heard him especially when a certain red head yelled.

"What!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, please dont throw stones, I know it was a long wait and its not a great chapter. I just didn't have the desire to write this. But here it is. I'll try to update sooner. Enjoy! 


	14. Blue and Green

**Important Notice: I have lost the disk for Broken road, and it shall be on Hiatus until such time as I can find it again. Don't worry can't have gone to far from my comp. Once the disc is found, you will have your next Chapter. Sorry about the longer delay. **

**Disclaimer: **This is my disclaimer see me telling you that it's not mine, that is because im disclaiming.

**Wanted:** one co-writer, apply with an email.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "You're. …You're gay?" Ron asked growing pale._

_"Yes Ron." The red heads face seemed to get paler, then before._

_"There's more isn't there Harry?" Hermoine asked slightly shocked._

_"Yes, Moine it turns out that my soul mate is Severus Snape." He whispered the last two words. But he knew they had heard him especially when a certain red head yelled._

_"What!"_

"Severus Snape is my soul mate." Harry replied in a louder whisper. The entire Weasley clan looked stunned.

"You bonded to the evil git?"

"Don't call him names."

"But he hates you Harry and you hate the evil bastard. He's made your life hell, and now suddenly you love him? That's not possible."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, as he looked pleadingly at his best mate, Ron. Severus appeared at his side. "What's going on Harry?"

Ron turned on Severus. "And you, you pedophile, how could you take advantage of a boy? You're sick, you should be thrown into azkaban for this."

At Ron's words Severus anger began to build as did his unshed tears. From across the other room Noel could feel her bonded's hurt anger. She turned to find Harry and Severus being laid into by a Weasley. Noel stalked over to them, hearing the end of Ron's last comment.

"How dare you come into my house and insult my family! Harry has been there by your side for 6 years and this is how you repay him?"

Ron gave her a nasty look. "Who the bloody hells are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare. You are nothing but a hypocritical arsehole, who doesn't deserve to be in the same room as Harry and Severus." Her voice became louder. " You all have a choice now, everyone in this room. You can accept us all or you can get out right now. If you leave you will not be welcomed back."

Ron was the first to leave followed by Hermoine, and Ginny. "The Weasley family is a disgrace. I disown my family and its name." Both Bill and Charlie Weasley said at the same time. With shocked faces Molly and Arthur left, with Percy. Fred and George approached Harry.

"We would disown our family but we aren't old enough to do so."

"But we do support you and your new family."

"You are our family after all." They finished together, as Harry hugged them.

The twins turned to Severus. "Professor Snape, we may not enjoy your class, but we still continue to support you and Harry's relationship." The three men shook hands.

A few more Gryffindors left and Harry watched them go in tears. Noel became angry and lost control of her magic causing Malfoy manor to shake. The remaining guests didn't more, as the events of Noels past began to replay in her head and convulsions racked her small body. Suddenly Noel was on the floor curled in the fetal position. Draco approached the girl but Lucius stopped him.

"No Draco, her Slytherin powers are coming in. If someone interferes, she could die." Draco paled as Noel was suddenly lifted off the ground and a deep green light surrounded her body. Noel hung limp in the air. Without warning a deep blue light began to over take the green.

The group watched as Noel's shoulder length brown hair grew down to her waist and darkened to a deep raven. Other changes occurred but were not visible. Just as suddenly as it started the event ended and Noel was once again lying on the ground. The room was still silent when the girl began to stir. She briefly opened her eyes and groaned.

"S'to bright" Xavier brought candles up and lit them before turning off the brighter lights. Noel opened her eyes again and people gasped.

"Father her eyes are glowing." Lucius glared at his son.

"I realize that Draco." Noel's blood red eyes were glowing brightly, and they seemed to be getting brighter as the moments passed.

"The power is to much for her, we need to bond with her again. Grab hold of her, touch her body somewhere." Her bonded slowly placed their hands on her body. Lucius began to whisper a spell, binding the five men to Noel. The men could now help control the power of the young witch.

When they were done, Noel's eyes were no longer glowing. The group had forgotten about the full moon until Remus began to shake. "Get him outside quickly!"

Sirius apperated outside with the werewolf then came back. "Noel isn't dangerous when she transforms. So do not become scared she won't harm you." Sirius said when he came back.

A few moments later, a small pure white wolf with silver eyes was circling Draco. "Everyone meet Nova, the last Heavenly wolf." The boy said.

Nova's piecing silver eyes looked out at the crowd. Suddenly Nova pounced on Charlie and began to lick his face. "Hello Nova, good to see you again." He said patting her head softly.

Sirius approached them. "Moony will need you soon." Nova's tail began to thump wildly causing everyone to laugh. Nova approached Harry and began to whine.

"I'm not doing it Nova." He said with a frown. The wolf continued to whine. "Oh alright." Harry touched the wolf's head, closing his eyes in concentration. The boy transformed into a pure black wolf. After they greeted each other, they ran outside.

Lucius turned to his guests. "Seeing as the Birthday girl isn't here, we shall simply hold the party until tomorrow night. You are all welcome to stay. If you wish not to stay or can not we understand."

The adults chose to leave, while the teens stayed. Lucius, Xavier, Sirius and Severus left the ballroom. There was a tense silence as the Slytherins and the Gryffindors stared each other down. Fred and George sighed and jammed a canary cream in Blaise Zabini's mouth and everyone relaxed.

The next morning found Noel and Harry carrying Remus up to bed, where the three collapsed into sleep. A few hours later Noel and Harry stumbled down stairs.

* * *

**A/n: I am so sorry it took forever for me to write this and it sucks, Please don;t throw stones!**


	15. In the end

**A/n: And here we are with an update. Sorry to say that it's probably not what you were expecting. I have just lost my drive to take this story any where else. and this seems like a good place to end. Hopefully I haven't left you with a bunch of unanswered questions. Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

_Previously: The next morning found Noel and Harry carrying Remus up to bed, where the three collapsed into sleep. A few hours later Noel and Harry stumbled down stairs._

The two teens were surprised to see most of their friends still at the manor. After filling their plates the teens sat down and began to eat. Draco came into the dining room and placed a kiss on the top of Noel's head before taking the seat next to her. "Good morning love. Father has the whole day planned out seeing as your party didn't turn out so well last night."

So after everyone finished eating they went horseback riding, swimming, had lunch in the gardens and even played a game of Quiditch. It wasn't until early evening that their guests began to leave.

Although Noel had a wonderful day with all of her friends she was grateful to be able to spend some time with her family as well.

Diner time found Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, Harry Draco, and herself having a small quiet dinner, just the family.

Looking at the men around her Noel knew she was loved. Though they didn't always agree with each other, at the end of the day they loved each other no matter what. Noel was grateful that no matter what happened in the future she would always have people standing beside her. Noel had finally found the family she had longed for. She was saddened by the fact that her Fathers wouldn't be around but she knew that they would always be in her heart.

With a smile Noel looked up in time to duck the curse Sirius had sent towards Lucius. With a laugh Noel watched her family.


End file.
